fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Muerteween Eve 2 - Yet Another Fan-Ball Story Again
AKA Trix 4 - A halloween story, Trix 5: Thinderic Boogaloo, Muerteween Eve II - Look It's Not A Colon, Muerteween 2 - Ludicrime's revenge, and Muerteween Eve 2: Electric Boogaloo Yep. This time Mori will try to incorporate dead characters from the past because of the Ludushistorystory, but everyone will sway this idea and turn it into a bunch of lels and . hte plut theckkenz Once upon a time there were a mothe godes names Sofr Eny did a horrible job at keeping all the souls in Hell from laying an egg. Bootylicious. escaping. And so now they get to be plot characters in this story, to add to the lulz and that will ensue. Yeah, we're using the Shenanigans icon again already. Problem? chipter won - the story begins Ludicrine: A Muerteween Eve party at LDZX? Make no mistake, ladies and mentlegen-- This will be no ordinary event! *Walks with a spring in his step* This Beep will of course be Beep and Beep that night! Zoshi: Hey... isn't this the same thing you did last year? Ludicrine: What no how do you even remember this. *passes out* ESTMMotRS,b: *kicks LD into a corner full of strange meat* VXX ILAANJ? Zoshi: ... right. Anyway, we need to come up with some plans for this years' Muerteween Eve party. Any suggestions? Josewong: May I Suggest Superma- Revelian: NO. *banhammers* Josedong: Carbon Fiber. Revelian: *banhammers* Poisonshot: DMS, HAVE EMPATHY! (Damn, between those two and some of the other characters, I was actually starting to look like one of the intelligent protagonists.) Poisonshot then hit Revelian with a sleeping arrow, causing him to pass out. ESTMMotRS,b: *rolls Rev into a broom closet* VXX ILAANJ? And suddenly everyone showed up at the party. Mercuron: 'Allo Mercuron wasn't the only person there, but all the other characters are unimportant and we're not going to write introductions for all of them because shut up. Hankvi: Welc[]me, every[]ne... Zoshi: Sorry guys, but we're a bit unprepared for this. I guess we'll have to make due with what we've got at the party now... Mori: Actually, there is something notable that I think you all should see. Here, come outside. Zoshi: Okay? But I don't see what's really so-WOAAAAAAAAAAH THAT IS JUST A LOT OF GHOSTS Mori: Yes. It seems that, for whatever reason, the dead are now roaming around in our realm. I've actually talked to some of them and I've invited quite a few to join us at out Muerteween Eve party. Zoshi: Well, now we're extremely underprepared for a party. Samuel: Really? *faste* Zoshi: Yeah, I don't really see how we're going to-- oh right. And suddenly everything is set up because faste. Zoshi: Thanks, Sam. Sam: heha. Zoshi: Well, now that we're all ready, let's invite our guests in. chaptuer too - oyster oystory The party then proceeded, and several people did things in different stories that really don't matter but are pretty cool to read. In tabbers because reasons and whatnot. Mori= >Talk to Mercuron Mori: Hello, Luka. Mercuron: No Mori ye're not Ivan Mori: I'm quite aware of that. I just enjoy calling you by that name. |-| Mercuron= >Talk to Mori Mori: Also, I'm not going to re-post the conversation we had in my part of the story here. That would just be needless repetition. Mercuron: Alright, fair enough Mori walks away. >Talk to Linthe Mercuron: 'Allo Lin, is the party and all that to yer liking? Linthe: Yeah, I guess so. That guy who you were talking to, something's off about him. Mercuron: What, d'ye mean the red eye thing? Nothing to worry about, just a remnant of a contract of sorts. Linthe: Did he, you know? Mercuron: He's been pretty vague about it, but his soul is still his own, from what I can tell. Anyway, now's not the time for exposition. Did you happen to run into any ghosts you know yet? Linthe: I caught a glimpse of a particular girl with a large top hat on who kind of looked out of place, but yes I have not seen anyone I know. |-| Iala= >Talk to Lazro Iala: Hey, Laz. Lazro: Oh, hi Iala. Sorry, I didn't see you there. Iala: No wonder you didn't fuckin' see me here, you're clearly in some other place entirely. Lazro: ... What? Iala: I mean you're distant. Lazro: Oh. Well, yeah, I guess I am. Iala: Any reason why? Lazro: Well, with a lot of people coming back from the dead and all, and somehow knowing about us, I figured I might be able to find one of my ancestors and talk to him. Iala: Your ancestor? You mean the one famous dude you talk about sometimes, who did some cool shit with aliens and sticks? Or someone else who you think is cool? Lazro: Yeah, the famous stick dude. * His name's Taku, by the way. Iala: Alright. I guess I'll just be dickin' around here or whatever. Lazro: Oh, and hey... could you keep an eye out for him? And, if you find him, could you tell him that I'm looking for him? Iala: I guess, but I really don't know what he looks like, baby. Lazro: ... Neither do I. Iala: Yeah ok gr8 m8 8/8 Lazro: I... guess I didn't really think this through. Iala: Whatever. I guess if you want me to look for him I can keep my eye out for some dude with a stick. Lazro: Alright, thanks. Iala: *coos softly* Lazro: ... >Check broom closet You enter the nearby broom closet which exists because yes. >>What do we have here? Revelian is sleeping in a pile of janitorial equipment, apparently still suffering the effects of Poisonshot's sleep arrow. Iala: Hehe.... >>What Iala no- A blue pony woman emerges from the shadows. She looks at you and smiles warmly. Luna: Hi, Iala! If you so much as touch him, I'm going to fucking kill you! <3 The mischief that you obviously had planned suddenly seems like a bad idea. >>Negotiate Iala: Ok, hey, at least let me mess around with the top a bit. Luna proceeds to open fire on you. You run away laughing your ass off under your breath. >Talk to Lazro again. You proceed to consult talk to your associate Lazro for the fourtieth fucking time in the past twenty minutes second time. Lazro: Hey Iala, what was with all that loud noise and weapons firing? Iala: Pretty sure it was Luna. Lazro: Luna? Why's she going all berserk like that? Iala: *Shrugs* Fuck if I know. Lazro: Huh... Well, I'm going to keep looking for my ancestor. Iala: Ok. >Go look around in the corner. You proceed to go check out a random corner of the room and come across the one that has canonical significance. >>What have we here? Ludicrine is lying in a pile of strange meets and some gold coins and jewels, still passed out from earlier. Iala: Hehe~~ >>Iala seriously stop- An unfamiliar ghost suddenly arises from behind the pile of things LD is lying on. She appears to be a blue-haired gridmask girl. ???: Hello, Ludcrine's cousin! If you lay a finger on him, I'm going to fucking kill you! <3 You proceed to flip the bird at her. Category:Stories